


In Love With Every Form

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Coda, Dean Has Realizations, Dean is In Over His Head, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Pain, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: Every fiber of his being thrums with the knowledge of Jack and Sam alone with a newly powered up Lucifer. Michael’s bleeding eyes and his grin paired together makes a very daunting picture and Dean’s soul scrapes against his chest, begging for priority. Dean thinks about Cas behind him, thinks about the agonized urgency in his words, thinks about losing him, and he closes his eyes tightly.It's nothing, really, for Dean to offer himself up. It is what he does, how he saves. It is natural for him and it takes almost nothing for him to spit the idea out to Michael. Cas acts like it's the end of the world, of his world....*Fic Commission for the lovely VintageVulpes!





	In Love With Every Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageVulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVulpes/gifts).



Dean is fully aware of what he has to do. 

 

Every fiber of his being thrums with the knowledge of Jack and Sam alone with a newly powered up Lucifer. Michael’s bleeding eyes and his grin paired together makes a very daunting picture and Dean’s soul scrapes against his chest, begging for priority. Dean thinks about Cas behind him, thinks about the agonized urgency in his words, thinks about losing him, and he closes his eyes tightly. 

 

It's nothing, really, for Dean to offer himself up. It is what he does, how he saves. It is natural for him and it takes almost nothing for him to spit the idea out to Michael. Cas acts like it's the end of the world, of  _ his  _ world. Dean's not in good enough mind to examine that. 

 

“Dean,” Cas whines, a pleading sound, hope withering on his tongue. 

 

“It's okay,” Dean assures him, his voice escaping him on one short exhale. “S’gonna be just fine, Cas. I promise.”

 

It's a lie and they all know it, even Michael, despite his promises. 

 

Dean swallows and turns around, looking at Cas as he knows him now, at the tension around his beautiful blue eyes, at the bow-shaped lips like a promise is always perched there, ready to be launched. There is stubble, always just a shadow of hair that Dean suspects is the right kind of scratchy, and there are wrinkles from each expression Cas had ever worn, little mounds of skin on top of each other like a trophy towards his humanity. 

 

Dean thinks he's beautiful. He always has, sure, but right now, when everything feels like it's closing, like they're finally reaching the end of the longest run-on sentence in history, Cas looks like the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. 

 

It scares Dean and he doesn't get the nerve to do what everything in the farthest parts of his mind urges him to do.  _ Just kiss him,  _ he argues with himself. He longs for it, for the solidity of the action, for the promise and understanding and relief. Cas tilits his head, dipping the corner, and stares at him with wide, pleading eyes. Dean closes his eyes, shuttering the view of the man he loves, of the man he needs. 

 

“Dean, don't-”

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Dean whispers, cutting Cas off. 

 

Searing pain, like a white hot flash of endless agony, pours into his whole being, slopping at the seams and pressing against them. Distantly, Dean thinks that this is what forever feels like, just a consistent excruciating pain pressing into every inch of his mind, body, and soul. Thankfully, it finally does end and Dean can feel Michael settling into him easily, like putting on a pair of well-fitting sneakers, but Dean shoves him back, demanding to run this one. 

 

Michael lets him, going still and silent, though his energy pulses within him, like some kind of ridiculous beacon. Dean has the strange urge to turn around and tell Michael to give him some space because that's what it feel like, as if Michael is within him and hovering over his shoulder at the same time. It's disorienting. 

 

“Dean?” Cas asks, concern and hope battling in his voice. 

 

“Cas,” Dean breathes, opening his eyes slowly. “I'm okay, it's-”

 

Dean freezes, his words locking up in his throat and evaporating. Cas is… He's _big._ Dean blinks, his eyes glowing from Michael’s grace and power, and he stares up at Cas. Awe courses through him and not the fun, tingly kind, his body jerking back in shock and a natural instinct to _back the_ _fuck up_ overwhelming him. 

 

“Dean?” Cas asks again, this time wary, and Dean flinches because how the  _ fuck  _ are so many sounds coming from him?

 

They're not in the bunker anymore, at least not that...that  _ form.  _ Cas has pale, waxy blue skin and three different faces. One is clearly a zebra like creature, eyes bluer than humanly possible and white tufts of hair like snow. It twists this way and that, one eye always on Dean. The other face is something like a bull, horns crooking up wide and strong, but he can't see it fully as it's facing away from him. But, the third face, that stares straight at Dean is so beyond riveting that all his muscles lock up as soon as he meets the eyes. 

 

Almost like a mask, with a mouth folded under and just the indentation of a nose, it is basically just a large white face with ridiculously huge blue eyes that captivates Dean's attention immediately. The eyes blink and Dean sucks in a sharp breath, yanking his eyes away to stare at the draping black wings that haphazardly drooped towards the ground. Massive as they were, Dean could barely see where they ended but he let his eyes crawl over where they sprouted from, eyes dragging slowly over the wide collar bones and and long, lanky arms that led to longer, monstrous legs that splintered off into horse-like feet, minus the hooves. 

 

_ Still think he's beautiful? _

 

Michael’s voice drifts through his head mockingly and he jerks back to himself, blinking rapidly as he forces himself to get used to the sight. It strikes Dean then that Cas is not merely a person, no matter how well he fits into that role. He is an angel, an entirely different species,  _ a creature.  _ And still, he is beautiful, a true sight to behold, something stealing his breath away as he stares up at Cas’ true body. 

 

_ Ugh, _ Michael mutters in the back of his mind, clear disgust wavering through their unavoidable link. Dean ignores him, blinking at Cas and processing that he is still ridiculously in love with him, regardless of his shape or size or  _ looks.  _

 

And, that's what love really is, Dean guesses. Serious love, not that bullshit in movies, but the kind of love that hurts as much as it helps, the kind that made people genuinely crazy, the kind Dean has for Cas. The notion strikes him and he freaks out internally, his thoughts coming to a screeching halt as he realizes that he's in love with a fucking Angel. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Dean breathes, staring up at Cas. 

 

His most human-like head tilts and the eyes squint and Dean feels the same fondness he always does when met with that expression. It's still Cas, will always be Cas, and Dean is stupidly, irreparably in love with him, even like this. 

 

“Dean,” Cas says gently, his voice a sweet song and metal screeching all at once, and shifts closer. “Are you alright? Is it-”

 

“I see you, Cas,” Dean tells him seriously. “I see you, all a’ you.”

 

“My- You see my true face?” Cas asks and his hulking figure curls in on itself, wings shifting in to huddle around his shoulders. 

 

“Cas, it's okay. You're cool. It's cool,” Dean assures him quickly. 

 

“You approve?” Cas murmures, blue eyes peeking over a wing as his zebra head swivels towards him in interest. 

 

_ We don't have time for this,  _ Michael reminds him harshly. 

 

_ Shut up,  _ Dean growls and smiles at Cas. 

 

“You're- You look great, man,” Dean tells him sincerely, clearing his throat. “Not that I'm an expert but I bet you're the most badass looking Angel.”

 

_ He's not,  _ Michael huffs. 

 

_ Dude, shut the fuck up,  _ Dean spits. 

 

“You're handling it very well,” Cas says in surprise. “Humans are not meant to withstand such a sight for long period of times and yet, you're not afraid.”

 

“Could never be afraid of you, Cas.”

 

Cas shifts a bit, his form stretching back out as his wings flare out and up, proud and magnificent. Dean smiles, wide and pleased, and reminds himself that now is not the time to have a freak out over interspecies romance. Jesus, it sounds so fucking bad. 

 

_ It is bad,  _ Michael tells him. 

 

_ Okay, fuck off, man. I'm getting this over with and you're getting the hell out,  _ Dean snaps, drawing his gaze up to meet Cas’ large eyes. 

 

“You're leaving,” Cas whispers, his voice a sweet tune of two cars colliding.

 

“It's gonna be okay, Cas,” Dean lies. “I'll be back.”

 

“Dean,” Cas pleads, arms stretching out. 

 

_ Fuck, take me outta here,  _ Dean demands, closing his eyes as everything went dark and Michael’s laughter replaced Cas’ begging. 

.

.

.

 

**_WE HAD A DEAL!_ **

 

**_Deals only work on demons, Dean._ **

.

.

.

 

“Dean! Dean!”

 

Foggily, Dean opens his eyes, pain exploding behind his temple as Michael screeched inhumanely in his head. Gasping, Dean doubles over and clenches his fists as he looks around in confusion. Michael screeches again, sending agony crawling through every vein within his body. 

 

_ Vessel.  _

 

“NO!” Dean screams, shoving mentally at the voice in his head. “No, I’m not! I'm me! I'm not a-”

 

“Dean!”

 

Dean's head jerks up and he comes face to face with Cas in all his three-headed glory. How long has it been? He's still shocked to his very core by the sight. Cas stares at him seriously, all pain and relief absent. 

 

“Cas?” He croaks out. 

 

“We don't have much time, Dean,” Cas tells him, his head dropping low as he bent over him, wings curling in close. “You have to force him out, Dean. Now!”

 

Michael thrashes within him, demanding power back, and his fighting makes everything go foggy, makes Cas’ form blur in front of him. Trembling, Dean forces himself to his feet and moves close to Cas, needing something as Michael roars in his head. 

 

“I can't,” Dean pants, swaying in place before his knees give out and the only thing holding him up is the ridiculously large hand that comes to cradle his chin. “It's too much.”

 

“Dean, you  _ have  _ to, okay? Sam, Jack, they need you. I need you,  _ please. _ ”

 

_ “ _ Oh, how pathetic.”

 

Dean's snatched back and he feels the fog start to close in but Michael snaps his finger, humor sadistic as he makes it clear that he wants Dean to have a front row seat to it. Cas flinches, his wings falling half a football field. He lifts his eyes, pain obvious in all three that Dean can see.

 

“Brother,” Cas states flatly, hope seeping from his smooth screeching tone. “Let Dean Winchester go,  _ now. _ ”

 

“Ha,” Michael says and snaps his hand out, slapping Cas across his face and sending both of his bodies sprawling. “No.”

 

Michael raises his arm again and Dean snatches back control, ignoring Michael’s demands and torture and instead focusing on the protectiveness and possessiveness that he feels. Cas stares up at him, blinking slowly. Dean groans and folds over, falling back to the floor. 

 

“Cas,” Dean whimpers, his nails digging into the flat surface of his palms so hard that blood dripped to the floor. 

 

“Come back to me?” Cas pleads gently, reaching in close, his front face falling two stories to stare at him with wide, endless blue eyes. “Dean, come home to us. We love you.  _ I love you. _ ”

 

Dean's mouth opens wide and Michael screams as the black curtains close around Dean's conscious, all pain evaporating as  _ We love you, I love you  _ rings in his ears. 

.

.

.

 

“So?”

 

“He's about to wake up, Sam.”

 

“Good.”

 

Dean does wake up, his eyes cracking open slightly as he groans. Sam smiles at him and reaches down to help him sit up, perching on the edge of the bed and peering at him seriously. Dean blinks at him, fighting off the headache clouding his mind, and let his gaze slowly run over Sam’s right shoulder to look at Jack. Poor kid looks sad as shit. 

 

“You okay, kid?” Dean asks, wincing at the crack in his voice. 

 

“I've missed you,” Jack tells him shamelessly. 

 

“How long?” Dean murmurs, eyes swiveling back to Sam. 

 

“Months, Dean,” Sam admits. “Eight.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean sighs, sinking back into the pillow and covering his face with his hand. 

 

“It took a couple of tries but, uh, we finally managed to get you to get rid of him. Well, Cas mostly, but, y’know,” Sam explains nervously. 

 

“Where is Cas?” Dean asks, lifting his head and looking around. 

 

“Well, he, uh, wasn't sure you’d want to see him after everything, so he-”

 

“That's fucking ridiculous!”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, rolling his eyes. “I told him that. Look, there is a lot we have to cover,  _ a lot  _ we have to explain, but for now, I think you should talk to Cas. I’m gonna go get him.”

 

“Yeah, do that,” Dean agreed, waving them out of the room after being assaulted with two ridiculously tight hugs. 

 

Not long after they left, the door creaked open and Cas slowly walked in. Dean blinked rapidly when he saw stubble and tired eyes. Cas’ face is guarded, eyes showing no emotion, expression giving nothing away. 

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets. 

 

“I can't see you,” Dean blurts out, oddly disappointed. 

 

“You've never been able to see me, not without Michael,” Cas says, shrugging. 

 

“I did,” Dean admits, clearing his throat. “When I was a demon, I could see. But, I was tainted. It hurt to look at, so I didn't. Plus, I didn't know how amazing you are. I mean, I did but I couldn't care because, well, yeah.” 

 

“Still, this is who I am, Dean,” Cas tells him, frowning slightly. “Yet, you sound upset.” 

 

“No, I'm not,” Dean rushes to tell him, hopping up from the bed. “I like you every way, Cas. Just, that's you  _ originally.  _ It's cool seeing that part of you, y’know?” 

 

“I suppose,” Cas allows and averts his eyes. 

 

“Cas,” Dean murmurs softly. “Why won't you look at me, man?” 

 

“It's been a very hard time without you, Dean. We all did our best to bring you home. I- I tried very hard and I said something that-” 

 

“You told me you love me.” 

 

Cas’ eyes fly up to meet Dean's. He swallows, his throat bobbing, and he jerks a quick nod. Dean remembers it all, remembers how it felt, how it had saved him. 

 

“I did,” Cas admits. 

 

“Do you?” Dean asks. 

 

“I always have.” 

 

And, that's enough for Dean. He exhales slowly and takes a few measures steps forward, being deliberate. Cas stares at him, eyes wide and blue, no matter his form. Dean reaches out and cradles Cas’ face with both hands, his thumbs smoothing over his cheeks. 

 

Cas swallows again and Dean quirks a quick smile. It's meant to reassure Cas but Dean doesn't wait to see if it works, dipping his head low and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Cas lets out a small whine, a mixture of surprise and delight, and curls in closer. 

 

Dean grips the lapels of his trench coat and pushes him back against the wall, his tongue sweeping out eagerly. Cas opens up beautifully, like a blooming flower, and reaches up to card his hands through Dean's hair, a growl of approval pressing into Dean's lips from their kiss. Cas sighs as Dean slowly pulls away, blinking open his eyes and staring at Cas. They share a smile. 

 

“I love you too, angel.” 

 

Dean doesn't care that he was an Angel at one point, he's one hundred percent sure that Cas is the most beautiful Angel alive. Cas hugs him and Dean closes his eyes, committing every form of Cas to his memory because he's in love with every single one. 

.

.

.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic commission for VintageVulpes! Thank you so much for this, dear! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
